


The Ring

by MCEWEN



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aeramin, Fairsong Academy, Julan, winter ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: Julan HAS to talk to Aeramin about something that just happened to him at the Winter Ball at Fairsong Academy.





	The Ring

“Aeramin! Aeramin!”

He turned to see the scantily clad elf hurrying towards him. He turned back to Imralion just in time to catch his slight frown. He saw the other elf too. “It looks like you have some sort of crisis to deal with.”

“I guess it does. I was looking forward to eating.”

“I’ll make you a plate so you can eat as soon as you’re done. Find me over at the food table?”

Aeramin managed to nod in response before feeling his arm being grabbed.

“Aeramin, are you listening? I need to talk to you!”

He turned to face Julan. “I’m listening. What is it?”

“Oh,” Julan said, glancing around, “we can’t talk here. Follow me.”

Aeramin had little choice as Julan’s hand was still firmly gripping his forearm. He followed him out of the ballroom and into the hallway before pulling his arm free. “Where are we going?”

“It’s right here. The bathroom. I need to talk to you in private.”

Aeramin looked at the bathroom door. “I’m not going in the bathroom with you, Julan.”

“But I–”

“Yes, you need to talk to me. I have a better idea. Let’s go to the classroom I use for fire instruction. It’s going to be private enough, but not so private that people will talk about us going there together.”

“Oh.” Julan pursed his lips as he tilted his head for a moment before adding, “You’re right. Okay. I’ll follow you then.”

Aeramin led the way. He was surprised that Julan was able to contain himself all the way there. He opened the door to let Julan through and closed it behind himself. The classroom was dark, but a quick spell lit up the room. It was cold, but that was normal in the winter. The building was old and this room had too many windows. He felt a little guilty for leading Julan here, considering how he was dressed, but there was no way he was going to follow him in the bathroom.

Julan didn’t seem to notice the cold. “Okay, okay, um, I don’t know where to start. Oh light, I just don’t know.”

“Start at the beginning,” Aeramin said, taking a seat on one of the desks.

“Okay. Well, I left the Row and came out here, and–”

“Start at the part I don’t know.”

“Right. Okay, tonight… I don’t know where to start with tonight. Look!” Julan thrust his hand out in front of Aeramin’s face, flashing a huge ring with a pink stone at the center.

Aeramin grinned, “Is that… Did Faeris ask you to marry him?”

Julan nodded, and quickly added, “I don’t know what to do!”

Aeramin’s eyebrow shot up, “Did you say yes or not? You’re wearing the ring.”

“I said yes, but I wasn’t expecting it. I’m worried that I messed up because I hesitated.”

“You hesitated?”

“I had to think about it! He’s been thinking about this and planning it, and I hadn’t even thought about it, but I think it’s right. Is it right? Please tell me it’s right.”

“Is it what you want?” Aeramin asked as he folded his arms.

“I don’t know! I hadn’t thought about it before now, but now that I think about it, I can’t think of any reason not to. I love him, and we get along great. I just feel like maybe we get along too well. It’s like I’m marrying my best friend.”

Aeramin shook his head, “You’re thinking about this wrong. Why shouldn’t he be your friend? You wouldn’t marry an enemy. If he’s your best friend, and you’re in love, then why wouldn’t you marry him?”

Julan blinked. “You’re right.” He paused a moment before speaking again. “But what do I do now?”

“What do you mean? Go enjoy the party with him? Dance, drink some wine, have fun, tell everyone you want to tell that you’re engaged. Go be happy. You’re marrying your best friend.”

“Well, we were going to go home and fu–”

“I don’t need to know that part. Just go be happy, whatever you do. Can I go now? I wanted to eat. I didn’t have supper before coming.”

“Wait! No! I don’t know what to do!”

Aeramin’s ear twitched.

“I mean, I don’t know how to be a husband. I’ve never been one before. I’ve never been engaged before. This is all happening so fast. I think I’m going to faint.” He placed the back of his hand dramatically on his forehead as he leaned his head back.

Aeramin watched, clearly not amused. “I never thought about how to be a husband. I’m just myself. Faeris loves you for you. I very much doubt he wants you to change when you get married.”

Julan blinked. “I hadn’t thought of that. Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. I just never thought that anyone would love me that much, and the best part is, I love him too. I didn’t think that would ever happen, ever, and I don’t know how it did, but here I am, with a ring on my finger.”

Aeramin smiled, “It’s a nice ring too.”

Julan looked at it. “It fits perfectly. Oh, I’m going to cry again.”

“Please don’t.”

“He loves me so much.”

“You should probably go spend the rest of the evening with him.”

“You just want to go to the food table.”

“I really do.” Aeramin grinned. “But I do want to say congratulations, and I can’t wait for the wedding.”

Julan’s eyes widened, “The wedding! I need help. I have no idea how to plan a wedding.”

“I’m hardly an expert, but I know one. You’ll want to talk to Hethurin. Can I go eat now?”

Julan nodded. “Yes. Thank you.”

Aeramin got up and started heading towards the door. “Are you going back to the party too?”

“I will in a bit. I think it’s best I take a moment to breathe and calm down.”

“That might be a good idea. The spell for the light will wear out in about ten minutes. I’ll see you back in the ballroom later.”

Julan nodded as Aeramin closed the door and headed back to the party.


End file.
